The Search
by obsessandfangirl
Summary: It's about the journey Midna takes to find her mother, her true self and reclaim her kingdom. The story is told by Midna herself. When you get to chap, 22. Listen to this. /watch?v RYGGcnWHH7Y GURANTEED tear jerker.
1. Banishment

I'm sitting here in these blasted castle walls, father won't let me leave the castle for nothing. He always gets the servants to get the things that I need. Oh how I want my mother so much. She would probably let me leave the castle walls. But of course I never seen her, just only in pictures of when her and my father were together, before she died. father told me she died giving birth to me. But somehow I know he's lying, the story just doesn't seem right. Sometimes I wish I could talk to her, I want to see her face. But I know that will never happen, not while I'm in this castle still. Maybe she' alive! Maybe she's in a different world than this. That's why father won't let me leave the castle! He's afraid I'll find her! That has to be it, there's no other explanation for it. She didn't die, she's still alive! Maybe I can persuade him for me to find her! It's worth a shot.

Zant: Who dares to enter my throne room unannounced?

Servant: Your daughter sir.

Midna: I want to ask you a question father.

Zant: Go on.

Midna: Can I Leave the castle to search for my mother?

Zant: _(Silence before answering)..._

That is foolish! I told you already what happened to her! Why do you want to search for her if she's dead?

Midna: (Screaming) But I know she's not dead. I know she's still alive!

Zant: How can you be so sure she's out there somewhere?

Midna: Because you're a liar!

Zant: Me? A liar?... Stupid, stupid stupid little girl! Fine! Go look for your long lost mother! Just don't expect sympathy from me when you find out the truth. But don't ever step foot in my castle again! You are BANISHED from here! Now get out of my sight!

(Outside.)

Midna: (To herself.) Did he just say I was banished?! You can't banish your own child from her home!

After he told me I was banished from home I ran to the largest field I could ifn in the realm and cried. All I wanted to do was to just get out this castle to find my mother, but instead I get banished from my own home. Mommy I'm gonna prove to daddy that you're out there somewhere.

Whatever it takes.


	2. The Voice

I was leaving the Twilight Realm. I was so tired of walking, I needed to rest. Then all of sudden I hear a strange voice.

"_Midna please don't give up." _ The voice said. "_Take this Fused Shadow, it will give you the power you need to keep going. You must not give up!" _

The voice had given me some sort of object. It floated in front of me.

"_Go ahead, take it. It is my gift to you." _

I didn't know what was but I felt the strong power coming from it. Then I heard the voice speak once more.

"_Now Midna, follow my instructions. You must go to the world of Light. Find the human boy who bears a sacred mark of the three triangles on his hand."_

I didn't know who she was talking about or who this "human boy" was who beared the mark of the three triangles.

"_He can help aid you in your quest." _

But the only quest I have was finding my mother. I wouldn't need much help for that.

"_Go now, my Twilight Princess."_

Twilight Princess? What was she talking about?There was never any princess in the Twilight Realm. Only a queen , who was….my mother. I thought she was talking nonsense, so I decided to ignore everything she said and continue my search. Then week later I coincidentally found the boy she was talking about, I witnessed him being pulled into the twilight and attacked by shadow beings. He tried to escape but the being had a tight grip on him. When the boy's wrist started growling it blinded the shadow being and it threw the boy aside. As he was trying to get up, his hand started glowing even more, then he yelled like he was in pain and turned into a wolf. I've taken notice that he turned into a wolf AFTER he was pulled into the twilight. I've realized that these two different worlds don't mix. I become a shadow in their world, he becomes a beast in mine. After some thinking, I think I finally know why that voice told me to find him of all people. That mark he bears possess god-like powers. I could use that power for my own personal needs. After the being took him away I decided to follow them. They led me to some kind of castle prison. He was being held captive there. So I set him free. When he noticed his chain was cut, I jumped in front of him. "Hi!" I said excitedly. And this is where our friendship begins. -giggles-


	3. Meeting The Princess

Well this is the day where me and the boy with the triangle mark on his hand pursue our friendship. After all the voice said he can help me find my mother. Well here goes nothing.

"Hi!" I say again. He growls at me. "Growling at me won't solve anything. Just makes matters worse. Look, if you help me I can get you out of here. So shut up." He stopped growling and stood up. "That's a good boy. Now I seen that glow on your hand when you transformed. You posses powers. Am I right?" He shown his shiny white teeth and snapped at me. "That sounds like a yes to me!" I broke off his other chains. "Your welcome." I said slyly as I got in his face again. "The sooner I get you out of here, the sooner you can help me find my mother." I teleported through the jail gate. "So follow me. I'm waiting."

_Well the easy part is done. _

He continued following me and I got him out of that dark castle prison. I even teleported him back to his home, he should be grateful. _Wait, something's wrong. Why isn't he changing back? _I started to panic.

_Wait...wait, wait. I don't think he can change back, not on his own at least. Great what am I supposed to do with a dog that can't bark?! _

Since we can't stay in his village we went back to the castle and found a cave nearby somewhere on the grounds. As we sat there listening to the raindrops splatter on the outside of the cave I tried thinking up of ways to change him back. The first and only method I tried was jumping on his back, but all he did was spin around in circles like he was chasing his tail. "Hmmph, well I guess scaring you won't change you back. Ugh, you can't help me if you can't speak! -sigh- There's got to be a way." I was getting so angry at him, I pulled his ear,"What can I do with somebody that can hear english but can't speak it!?" He whined. "You irritate me." I said as I let go of his ear. "Start walking! Maybe we can find somebody in this old castle that can help us. We entered the castle and started walking around for hours, looking for somebody, anybody that can help us. Well mainly him. Then we saw a rom with a dark figure standing out the window. We walked in. We stood there for a couple minutes, thinking the person was going to feel our presence, but it didn't.

"Um, excuse me?" The figure turned around, I couldn't see it's face but by the body structure I can tell it was a girl under that dark cloak she was covering with her body. It's like she was mourning. I guess the wolf could smell her girly scent or whatever because he stood straight up after she turned around. _Uh-oh, somebody likes what he sees. Wow and you can barely even see her._

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

_Couldn't give us a proper greeting? Well okay I'll cut the smalltalk also._

"This wolf here was once a human. After he got kidnapped and brought into twilight he turned into a wolf," _Wait did I just say brought into twilight? There shouldn't be any twilight in the world of light. No wonder he transformed, but why didn't she? _"Now I'm trying to change him back, but I don't know how. Can you help him? He possesses a triangle mark on his hand if that helps anything."

"Triangle mark?" She said kneeling down towards him, seeming to ignore everything else I said.

"Could it be? The Hero of Legend?"

"Um, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"You are Link, correct?" She asked him. Ignoring me again. "You have to be, it's the only possible explanation."

I got off Link and got in her face. "Lady can you tell me what the hell are you talking about, so far this wolf ain't no 'hero' as you say. If he was a hero he could have saved himself from the shadow beasts, and I wouldn't be talking to you right now. But it's too bad we're in this predicament."

She sighed, "Midna your mother warned me about you."

_What did she just say?_

"Wait, did you just say my mother? How do you know her?" I asked in shock.

"Because, your mother and I were great friends, but this is not a good time for storytelling. I need you both to listen. Hyrule is slowly being taken over by dark magic. At this rate the kingdom will be overthrown and all hope is lost. It all started happening a couple days ago."

* * *

_Entering Flashback_

"We had gotten a letter saying the king of dark magic wanted duel us because he thought we kidnapped his daughter. I accepted the duel but his daughter I knew nothing about. All my men stood at the front of the main hall gate, waiting for his arrival. A black fog came in lowering my mens' vision, then came in the dark beasts. They ran fast, faster than my own men and came in my castle in huge quantities. My men went after them, but those beasts were stronger then my men and we were outnumbered. I watched almost all my men, get attacked, murdered, pulled to shreds, tortured to death by these beasts. There was only two remaining that were not injured in some way and they stayed by my side. I thought it was over until….he...stepped forward, Zant, the king of the twilight Realm. As he was walking towards me, he also had two beasts at his side.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." He said. "I just need to take something from you. Surrender and give me your kingdom or else everyone alive remaining in here and the hylian commoners die. It's seems you don't have much time to waste, you're running out of live men. Your move."

"The two men guarding me stared at me. I felt so much pressure and tension, I couldn't move. It was a hard decision but, I had no choice. I had to surrender. I dropped my sword. I didn't want to go down so easy but I wanted the rest of my people to be safe."

_End of flashback_

* * *

"That's a heartaching story," I said sarcastically, "but my father banned me from the castle grounds. So get your facts straight."

"Midna I don't care what the reason Zant came to Hyrule for, the point is that even though hyrule is in turmoil,"

She started to pull down her hood from that hideous cloak.

"I remain it's princess." she said.

"YOU'RE the princess of this dump? I wouldn't even claim this place if I was you. But more importantly, you have been lied to. My father banished me from the castle." I told her.

She looked confused. "Why would he banish his own daughter from his home? Did something happen? Midna there's something you're not telling me. Why did he use you as an excuse to take over my kingdom?"

I turned away from her and shrugged my shoulders. "If I knew, I would tell you. Can you just tell him how to change into a human so I can find my mother?" I ordered.

"Right, well in order to change back into your previous form you need to pass certain tests. The twilight here covers three provinces in Hyrule, Faron, Eldin and Lanaryu. In order to change into your human self you need to complete the challenges each Light Spirit give you. When you have completed all three you will turn back into your previous form. Now quickly," She hurried us out the door. "You must leave before the guard sees you."

We left the castle, apparently to help the one track minded wolf get back to his old self again he needs to complete "tests". Just another distraction I need from finding my mother. Well I'm not tagging along with him while he completes these challenges. I taught him a certain song to call me when he needs to be teleported to a different province. Now that I am on my own again, I can go back to tracking my mother. Enough with these sidequests.


	4. A New Friendship

A wolf song is heard in the background

_That must be Link calling me. All this teleporting around you'd think he'd went to a different dimension._

_It's still nice to hear is wolf howl though. I try not to complain everytime he calls me._

_I hope after this Link turns back into a human, I really need his help. I could listen to him sing all day._

Well it's been two weeks and I still can't find my mother. I need a trail or some kind of lead for me to follow. Well me and Link are going to stop at the Sacred Grove to take a break. I like it there, it's in complete solitude and it's quiet. I usually go there to think. But of course as soon as we get there, Link goes near the shiny sword that's in the ground. I would warn him not to go near it because he's covered in dark magic and I get blown away every time I go near it so I'm pretty sure he will, but something different is happening, to him and the sword. The sword started glowing, and of course I get blown away even though I was nowhere near the damn thing. He kinda growled and his whole wolf body got covered in a blinding light. After the light dissipated, I couldn't believe what I saw.

_Ultra sexiness! _

More importantly, the curse from the twilight was lifted! _Even though it should have been when he cleared the last province. _ It would be the first time talking to Link person to person and not animal to animal. But I couldn't even get any words out of my mouth because he was just so damn sexy.

_I mean I saw him in human form before but that was only a split second. And I was far away. _When he spoke I was just at a loss for words even more.

"So If I am right, your name is Midna, and you are looking for your mother correct? Well why are we standing here, lets go find her." he said.

"Um, Link. Just a small problem. I have no clue what my mother looks like."

"So you're telling me we're on a wild goose chase?" He said almost angry.

"Something like that, I mean I seen her but only in pictures." I leaned on his shoulder. He smelled so good. "Please Link you must help me! hat voice that I hear in my dreams says you are the only one that can help me."

He smiled. "I would be glad to help you but I don't even know where to start looking for her."

Then a thought came to me.

"ZELDA! Zelda knows!" I said basically screaming in his ear. "When we first went to see her she said she was great friends with my mother. If we go see her we might have an idea of where she is."

* * *

We went back to the castle. Only to find Zelda with that stupid cloak off finally.

"Well, Link it appears as though you passed the tests, Just as prophecy said you would." She said excitedly.

_More like, you said he would._

"And twilight no longer plagues Hyrule." She continued. "Which means Zant returned back to his kingdom on HIS side of the realm. As a queen in waiting, I give you my thanks." She bowed to him. "Now Midna, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, the previous time we came here you told me that you and my mother were great friends. I am looking for her. Do you have any idea where she could be? I'm sorry Midna I don't. The last time we talked to her was years ago. She was telling me how much she loved your father and wanted to start a family with him. And she was always talked about is she had a daughter, her child would be a little on the harsh side. She was going back to the twilight Realm."

"Well since you don't know where she is and Midna doesn't know where she is. I'm going home." Link said. "I need to make sure my family and friends were alright the whole time I was gone. Midna as for you, when you get an idea of where she could be you know where to find me. Goodbye Zelda, goodbye Midna." He walked out of the castle.

Since I didn't have any kind of lead to my mother. I decided just to stay at Zelda's castle until I found one. The days passed with Zelda sharing stories about my mother and her, it was nice, hearing those stories. Though I barely knew her I felt as though I was close to my mother when I was with Zelda. As me and Zelda talked I felt as though I was actually talking to my mother.

"Zelda can you tell me more about her?"

"Well," She started. "She was beautiful, and she had long orange hair, with the sweetest personality, -giggles- and she also loved wolves. Her eyes were a fiery red. Her favorite colors were also black and sky blue. She liked sky blue because of how the color glowed when she was in twilight. Midna your mother was an amazing woman. Queen Merida, ruled the Twilight Kingdom with pride, and I'm pretty sure you will also one day rule the Twilight Kingdom as her successor."

Tears just started running from my eyes. I couldn't stop them.

"Midna what's wrong?"

"What you're telling me about my mother. What you're saying about her fills my eyes with tears, it makes me sad that I never got to know her. Zelda I have to go. I'll...see you later."

Holding in the tears, I ran out her room and the castle. Hearing about my mother was breaking my heart. I had to leave her place, at least for a while. It's only so much a girl can take. I decided to go to Link's village and see what he was up to. I had to take my mind off of Zelda and my mother for a minute.

* * *

When I got to Ordon I saw Link sitting by a tree.

"Hey Midna, are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you."

I sat next to him and started talking to him about what happened.

"It's okay to feel sad about that. Why don't you just stay at my place until you feel better?" He said smiling.

_His smile just makes my heart melt. _

"Thanks Link, your a great friend." I said still sad.

"Well," He laughed. "Yo did bust me out of prison. I owe you. Tell you what, how about we go fishing tomorrow? Fishing brighten anyone's day."

_Talking to you just made my whole day brighter._

"Okay, I'll go fishing."

"Great! I'll wake you up in the morning."

That morning we went fishing. I still felt kind of sad though, not as sad because I was with him.

"Isn't this fun?" He said trying to cheer me up.

"If you say so." I said hiding the fact that he is cheering me up.

"Come on Midna you shouldn't be so sad and mad all the time."

"I'm not always sad/mad."

"You are every time I see you."

"You should smile sometime Midna. I know you miss your mom and stuff but sometimes you gotta look on the bright side. You can't just stay thinking about the past. Don't worry, we will find her."

He's right, I shouldn't stay depressed at the same thing for so long. As Zelda described my mother she wouldn't want me like this. She would want me to live my life in happiness. Just as she did. "I guess you're right." I admitted.

"Good now smile for me. :)" He smiled again at me.

I smiled back. "Are you happy now, I'm smiling."

"Yeah, you look cute when you smile, you should smile more often."

My heart skipped a few beats and started pounding. _I hope I'm not blushing._

_He was right, fishing will brighten anyone's day. _

After we came home from fishing, I went to his house to take a nap. Link went out to run errands.

* * *

"What what's happening? Twilight? Link!" She screamed, looking at Link's unconscious body on the ground. Father! What are you doing here!?"

"Shut up! You shall suffer for turning your back on your own kingdom!" He yelled. He used his power and lifted Midna in the air. The Light Spirit came to attack him, but by some dark magic trick he used it to turn on Midna. She was severely injured, Link woke up in wolf form and took her to Zelda. Zelda felt her forehead, held her hand and used her power to save Midna, As she lets go of Midna's hand, Zelda disappears.

* * *

Midna screamed awake.

"Midna! Midna, wake up!" Link yelled. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" I say, _Is he...is he holding me in his arms?_

"Midna are you alright?" He asked

"It...it was a dream?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Most likely a nightmare, if it had you scream like that."

"But Zelda, she-"

"Shh, Zelda's okay. I just stopped by her castle not too long ago."

"But it all seemed to real, I tried to protect you, and got myself hurt...and Zelda killed."

"Midna it's alright now it was just a dream. It's okay now, you're safe." He held me closer, "As long as you're with me, you will be safe."


	5. Feelings and Thoughts

"_As long as you are with me. You will be safe"_

Those words he said to me stayed stuck in my head for days. Hearing them made me feel safe and that I had nothing to fear. I have been at Link's house for weeks now. I was supposed to leave ages ago. But the thing is I can't leave him. Everytime I try to leave, something years me to stay. I just have this feeling about him all of a sudden. I feel like I can't leave him, I just want to do nothing but be at his side at all times. I don't know what this feeling is, but whatever it is. It's stopping me from checking on Zelda. Ever since I had that dream I have been really worried about her. Link told me that the dream was nothing to worry about. But I worry about it everyday. That dream just seemed too real for me to just cast aside. I feel as though something may happen to her, I fear something might kill her. That's it, no more games. I'm going to check on Zelda. These past couple months Zelda has been like a mother to me, and I will be damned if I lose another one. I have to find Link, I have to tell him I'm leaving to check on Zelda. I found him outside cutting trees, for firewood.

"Um, Link." I say interrupt him.

"Yeah?" He says wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I have to go check on Zelda. I feel like she is in trouble."

"Midna stop worrying she is fine. Don't let that dream get to you."

"I know it's just that...it's just that I will feel better if I went to go see her." I said.

"Ok, if it makes you feel better. I will go to her castle for you." He said.

"No wait!" I reached out to him. "Can I go with you?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed first."

_No keep your shirt off, I wanna stare at you some more. _He walked away.

As I impatiently waited for him to get dressed, all I could think about was Zelda. I hope she's alright.

"Come on Midna, let's go." He said coming out the room fixing, his clothes.

After half an hour or so. We finally reached her castle, and I ran up to her door and knocked on it. I think I hear...singing? The door was slightly ajar, so Link and I walked in. Inside, we found her singing. _She sings so beautitful._

"I didn't know Zelda could sing." I whispered to Link. "Did you know that Link?"

"She told me she can sing, but I never actually heard her, her singing is beautiful."

She turned around, finally noticing us.

-Nervously turns around- "Oh, hey Midna, hey Link. I didn't hear you guys come in. What's up?"

"The door was open and Midna's had some dream about you being killed,she's been worried sick about you." He said cutting me off as I was about to speak. "I brought her by here to show that you were okay."

"Is that so? Midna I'm alright. Being that you're not in the castle anymore I do get lonely at times, but other than that I am okay." She said.

"You see Midna I told you there was nothing to worry about. Next time _listen _to me."

"I guess you're right, but just to be sure, I'm staying with Zelda for a couple days. So you can have a nightmare about me then worry yourself again? I don't think so, you're coming home with me. Oh and Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Before I leave I just wanted to say, your singing is beautiful, keep it up. Come on Midna let's go."

She started blushing. -bushes- "Aw, thanks Link. That means alot to me."

Wow was all I could say, Link must really care for me. I don;t mind that he does this though, because I care for him too.

"Hey Midna now that Zelda is okay wanna go with me to the spring?"

_I'll go anywhere with you._

"Um, okay but isn't it fall season?" I ask.

"Yea but the water's warm. Come on it'll be fun." He smiled.

_I can't resist that smile. He could ask me jump off a fucking mountain, and if smiled at me like that again, I'd probably do it._

When we got to the spring there were all these kinds of little flying….things around. I had caught one of the flying things. I never seen something like these in the Twilight Realm before.

"Look Link! I caught one!" I said so excited like a child. "What are these things actually?"

"It's called a fairy, and they are supposed to watch over this spring. When there is trouble in the province these guys warn the Fairy Queen. Don't worry though as long as you don't have an evil aura, they won't bother you. Usually they're harmless."

"Wow these are really pretty, we have nothing like this in the Twilight Realm." I said staring at shining fairy in my hands.

"Well it's nothing better than exploring a new world right?" He said looking at me, flipping his blonde drenched hair behind him.

"Yea...I guess you could say that."

We had a fun time at the spring. When I'm with Link I just feel…..happy. When I talk to him. all my worries and fears just melt away.

_These feelings I get when I'm around him….are they normal? I never felt this kind of way about a person before..Am I going crazy? No I'm not, I just need to focus on my primary goal, which is finding my mother. _

I need to focus and stop getting sidetracked by my emotions. It's been weeks almost months now with no sign of her whatsoever. I'm starting to give up hope. What If I never find her? Will I just wander this world, as a lost princess, looking for someone who's not there? Or will I just give up? It's not like I can go back to the Twilight Realm. I'm banished from there. I don't know what to do. That voive that came to me when I was leaving the Twilight Realm, said Link could help me. He's almost done everything BUT help me find her. I'm so lost and confused. When I first started this quest I was so sure that I was going to find her. But now I'm second guessing myself. What is she's not there? Better yet what if she doesn't want to be found?


	6. Meeting The Queen

It's late, and I can't sleep. I don't know why, just can't. I went outside to get some fresh air, but I ended up walking all the way to the spring. I needed to think about everything. Me, my mother, my feelings for Link, my dream, and most importantly, Zelda. NO matter what Link said, I still think something is going to happen to her. I hate to say it but I have a strong feeling about it. After a long hour of thinking, I decided to go back to Link's place and finally get some sleep.

-in the distance- "Midna, Midna."

"What? Who's calling me?"

"Open your eyes sweetie. I need to tell you something."

I opened my eyes, I never seen this person in my life, but yet she looks vaguely familiar. "W-who, who are you?"

She came closer to me.

"My name is Merida. I'm your mother."

I couldn't believe it. I finally met my mother. Just when I was so close to giving up on her. I could barely see her face, since it was still dark. I woke up Link so he could see her, but he couldn't see anything.

"Nobody else can see me but you Midna, but listen. Zant is a bad example for our people. You must _end _him."

"What can I possibly do? I don't even have the full powers of our ancestors." I told her.

"You are the princess of the Twilight Realm, you have the power to do anything."

And just like that, she was gone. There was so much more things that I wanted to ask her.

_Is she even still on this earth anymore? Wherever she is, I hope she's alright. _

The next morning I went to Zelda's, and I told her about last night.

"That's great Midna!" She sounded so happy for me. "You guys finally got to meet."

"But Zelda, the thing ism only I could see her, Link couldn't."

"Only you? Hmm, that's odd." I can tell she was thinking by the way her face crinkled up.

"Really? Is it bad that only I could see her?"

"It's not bad that only you can see her. It just means that she no longer walks this earth anymore."

_What?_

"Her soul is not at peace," She continued. "which is why only you can see her. She has unfinished business with you."

"'No longer walks this Earth?' Zelda are you telling me-"

"Yes Midna, she's dead." I saw the tears trying not to fall out of her eyes. "At least now you know and you're not on a wild goose chase. Next time you see her, ask her what happened. She wants results and you want answers. You guys have some catching up to do."

_I wonder what she could possibly want me to do. I can't do much anyway, not in this form. I need to figure out who I am, and my purpose here. Then my true self will be revealed. That's what I believe anyway._


	7. Appearing To All

"Hey Midna, are you okay?" Link asked me.

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It seems like something is bothering you."

_He's so cute when he looks concerned._

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm ok." I lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is upsetting you, come on tell me." He broke a smile at me.

_Oh goddammit Link, that smile is my freaking weakness._

"It's just that...I'm wondering what unfinished business my mother could have."

"It's got to be something very important."

"What if the Twilight Realm is at stake?" I said worried.

"Then you must do what is right." A voice said from the doorway. It was Zelda. "As a princess, it is your duty to protect your kingdom. Even if it means protecting it with your life. "

I envied Zelda. She was everything I wasn't. Beautiful and a strong and confident ruler._Why can't I be more like her?_

"How could I ever protect it, when I'm not even allowed on the grounds anymore?"

"What?" She said confused.

"Zant banned me from castle grounds."

"He can't do that! You're the princess and his daughter! Why would he do such a thing?!"

"It is because his power is a false one." Another voice was heard, but this time I didn't know where it was.

"Merida!" Zelda screamed. "W-we can see you! Do you have something to tell us too?"

"Zelda.." She paused. "You have not changed since the last time we met. Still beautiful and smart as always. As I said, Zant's power is a false one, and he thinks he can do anything with it. I'm sorry Midna, that this burden was passed on to you. I would give anything to take your place, but my time on this earth is over."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean "passed on"? Link asked.

"The problem that is occurring now is our Realm is because of me. I should have stopped it early on." She said sadly.

"Merida, please tell me! What happened?" Zelda asked.

"I appear to you because I want you _all_ to hear the story."

"Story? Story of what?" Zelda sounded so confused.

My mother sighed. "My disappearance, Zant's false power and the story of you Midna, of how you were born in this terrible time."


	8. The Story and The Mission

"I disappeared because Zant killed me." She started.

"He killed you?!" Zelda said covering her mouth. "Why?! How?!"

"We had gotten into an argument. He wanted me to help him with making the whole world twilight. But I refused and he got angry."

-_entering flashback-_

"We we're on the balcony of the castle:"

"What kind of queen are you?! Who won't even help their king give greater happiness to our people!?" Zant yelled at her.

"What you are doing is not better for our people! If anything you'll hurt them _and _ our kingdom!" Merida yelled back at him.

"You don't wanna help me? Fine! I'll just take our unborn child and start a new world, _without_ you in it!" With a wave of his hand he separated the queen and the baby, within seconds of them being separated he killed the queen.

-_end of flashback-_

"And just like that, I was gone."

"How was he able to do that?" Link asked.

"That's just an example of how strong his powers are. Being that it was my unborn child. It was easy to rip us apart. I don't know where he got those powers from but it is a threat to all of humanity."

"If you didn't know where they came from, then how could you stop it early on?" Zelda asked.

"I saw him a dawn most of the time, practicing this power. I didn't think nothing of it at first, but the power grew so strong to the point I could feel it whenever I was near him. That's how I knew it wasn't the power of our ancestors."

"And by the time you realized it, it was too late." Link said.

"Exactly." She fell down on her knees. "My dear Midna, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for burdening you with a mistake I made."

I couldn't believe it. The moment she died, I was born._ He wasn't lying. _ In a way, she did die giving birth to me. She's on the ground crying and I can't comfort her. Not physically anyway. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Merida please don't cry, it isn't your fault! You didn't know." Zelda attempts to comfort her.

"But I know what he plans to do. He wants to seize the whole world and take it for his own. But Zelda, you and I both know that can't be. Light must never be overpowered by shadow, just as shadow is never supposed to be overpowered by light. He'll throw the world out of balance."

"What can we do to stop him?" Link said in a serious tone.

"Midna is the only one who can stop him, because she is the last heir of the Twilight Realm." Merida said.

"But you already know I can't do anything in this state!" I yelled at her.

"Do you know why I sent you here Midna?" She asked me, standing up again. "It was so you can find your true self. I knew you wouldn't find it staying in the castle. Since I wasn't there to teach you, I sent you to Link. I knew if you found him, you would find Zelda. As long as you were with her, I knew you would grow up to be a good person, and our kingdom wouldn't perish. You were born between me and you father's fake power. Your powers are at war within yourself. That problem however, you have to resolve on your own. That is something I can not help you with."

_A war within myself? _

That's why I feel like my powers aren't at their full potential. My mother spirit was slowly vanishing. "Midna I'm sorry that we are only able to meet under these circumstances. I wish we could spend more time together." I saw the tears falling from her eyes. "It pains me knowing I can't be at your side." A symbol of our people had appeared behind her. "Link, Zelda. Please take good care of my daughter. I know she'll be in good hands with you two. Midna you know what you must do now. You no longer have to look for me. I will always be in your heart. Goodbye Princess Zelda and Link. Goodbye my sweet daughter Midna, I love you." As her spirit disappeared a burst of light temporarily blinded us, and in the air I heard her voice for a final time.

"May we meet again in another life."

"Another life we shall meet." Zelda said with tears pouring down her face.


	9. Sadness and Anger

_Is she gone, forever? Is that all she wanted to tell us? I thought she was going to tell me more. I can't believe he did this to her, us, our kingdom and future. _

"All this information I can't absorb and process at once!" I yelled. I ran out the room. This was too much for me.

"Midna come back!" I heard Zelda yell for me as I ran out.

"Let her be," Link held Zelda. "she needs time to calm down, and so do you."

"Merida was...my best friend….." Zelda said crying still. "Seeing her...for the last time...and watching her go."

"Shh, Zelda, It's alright." He comforted her.

"I-I have to go get her."

I was outside for hours, thinking. I don't even know what i was thinking about anymore.

"Princess." I heard behind me. It was Zelda, her face was stained of running makeup and dried tears. "I understand your sorrow, but we must move on."

"Unlike you Zelda," I said calmly, "I've only known her for a few moments! You've known her ALL YOUR LIFE!" I screamed at her. I ran away again, but this time, I had a destination.

_How did she even find me the first time?_

-Zelda in the distance- "But we both currently share the same pain."

I ran all the way back to Link's house.I tried to get in but the door was locked. So I sat by the door, and looked at the stars, waiting for his return.

_A few hours later_

"Midna?" I heard him calling my name. I must've fallen asleep. "Wake up Midna, it's me."

"Link?"

"I've been looking for you for hours. Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry Link, I promise I won't. I thought Zelda would have found me again."

"After you yelled at her, she went back to the castle. Maybe you should apologize to her."

"NO! I will not apologize to her! Not now! Not ever! She tells me to 'move on' like it's so simple! Of course it would be easy for her to say. She known my mother all her life! You can't just expect me to move on after all the things I went through to even FIND her! I got banished out my own kingdom to search for her! You can't expect me to move on, when I wanted so badly to meet her, too be with her!" I started crying. "And I only got to meet her twice. And it wasn't even physically! How could I move on when her mission, her dying wish, rests on my shoulders! All I wanted to do was just….was...just...I was tired of looking at her pictures! I just wanted our family whole. Not, not this." I rested my head on my knees. "I didn't ask for this."


	10. Runaway

It's been at least two weeks since I've been at her castle. I'm not mad at her anymore, so maybe I should take Link's advice and go to her place and apologize. Then after that, I'm going back to the Twilight Realm to talk to my father. I'm going to have to kill him, with my own hands. I wonder where Link is. I haven't seen him since last night. I wanted to see him before I left. i made my to her castle. The door was open so I walked in, but I slowed down when I heard voices. I couldn't quite hear what was being said. I assume it was Zelda talking to one of her servants. The voices stopped so I assumed she finished talking. When I walked it, it was not a servant at all who she was talking to. It was Link she was talking to, and they were doing more than talking, they were _kissing. _ Not like a simple peck on the cheek kiss, a full blown passionate french kiss. My heart felt like it was stabbed and once again I envied the great Zelda. I didn't know she felt that way about him, and I didn't know he felt that way about her. My heart shattered into many pieces, because I loved him too. I didn't realize it, but I was standing there watching them for a long time. They didn't even notice me.

Heartbroken, I ran out the room and out the castle. I was halfway away from the castle, I went back. I wrote a note and left it on the main doors of the castle, then I teleported out of the light world. I don't want to look at this world ever again.

_Zelda's POV _

"Princess! Princess!" A servant yelled.

"Yes, what is it?" Zelda answered sweetly.

"A note was left on the main doors of the castle."Ihe servant said.

"Give it to me, I want to read it." Zelda put her hand out for the note.

The servant gave her the note.

"_I was coming to tell you I was leaving and going back to my kingdom to handle some problems, but I see you two are busy."_

_ \- Midna._

"You are dismissed. Thank you" Zelda told the servant.

"You're welcome, Princess Zelda."

"Oh no." Zelda said clutching the note in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Link noticed Zelda's uneasiness. "What is it?"

"It's Midna, she went back to her kingdom to handle some 'problems,' and I think she saw us kissing."

"No, she's not ready to face him!" He screamed. "We have to go get her!" Link grabbed Zelda's hand to pull her with him, but she didn't move.

"I can't leave my castle."

"You've left it before, what's the problem now?"

"No I meant I can't leave it to go to a different Realm."

"Well I'll go get her." He let go of her hand.

"Here take this." Zelda gave Link a necklace."It's a necklace, a special necklace. It will protect you from the effects of the Twilight Realm. Do not take it off until you leave there."

"Will you be alright?" He asked her.

"Of course. I am Princess Zelda after all. I can handle myself. Now go, my future night."

Link kissed her on the cheek and then he ran off.


	11. Returning Home

It felt so good to be home again, back to a place where I belonged. Now that I'm here though, I don't think I can do this anymore. How can I kill the person who raised me? I hated him for killing my mother., but at the same time I loved him. He was the only parent I grew up with. _Enough of this! I have a mission to accomplish. _I took a deep breath and went into the throne room.

"I know what you did father! Now face m-"

_The throne room, it's empty! Where is he? He usually doesn't leave_._Did he know I was coming? He couldn't have. He banished me from here._

"Princess Midna, you've returned!" A voice yells from behind me. "Why did you abandon your people, for a world you cannot live in?"

_What? What is she talking about? I've been there for quite a while, just fine._

"Stacy, where is my father?" I asked her.

"He left us, in search of you." She told me.

"In search of me?" I look at her, confused.

"Yes, you have caused him great grief since your disappearance. He went out to go look for you."

"Is, is that what he told you?"

"He not only told us Princess, he showed it."

_Showed it?_

"'Us?'" I ask.

"Yes, us, the servants of the the servant know of his and your disappearance, not the residents."

_Oh that freaking liar!"_

"Stacy listen to me. Whatever my father told you, was a lie."

She looked confused. "A….a...lie?"

"He banished me from the kingdom, because I wanted to find my mother, our queen. It wasn't until some weeks ago, she came to me in spirit and told me that he killed her."

"Why...why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he is obsessed with power, and will crush _anyone_ who gets in his way."

"Princess, are you lying to me?" The look on her face, she didn't know who to believe now.

"No, I would never lie to my people."

"I'm sorry, I must go." She hurried out the room.

Why would he tell the servants he left the castle to search for me? He _wanted _me to is not adding up here.

"Princess," It was Stacy again. "I'm sorry to disturb you again, but you have a visitor."  
"A visitor?"

"Yes, would you like me to send him up?"

"Yes."

_Who could that be? I don't get visitors._

"It's nice to see that you're finally taking your formal name." Said a familiar voice.

_I know that voice._

I turned around. _Link, the last person I wanted to see._

"What do you want?" I said sharply.

"Is that how to greet a former friend?" He joked.

_That poisonous smile, fight it Midna, you can do this!_

"Sorry I'm just not in a friendly mood. Did Zelda send you here?"

"No, I came here of my own free will, because I was worried about you. We saw the note you left on the door. I thought you needed help. Facing him."

"Did you not hear my mother?!" I yelled at him. "I have to deal with this alone!"

"I..just…" He looked so heartbroken.

_Link I'm sorry._

"You heard me Link, now leave my castle!"

I was so angry at him for kissing Zelda, but then I realized he didn't know. He didn't know that I loved him too.

"Link I'm sorry, come here." He walked towards me, I held his cheek. "Maybe I do need your help. He told all the servants that he left here looking for me."

"We know that's not true."

"But I'm trying to think about why he said that. What is he trying to do?"

Then it clicked in my mind.

_We have to go back! Zelda's in trouble!_


	12. Overthrown Again

Something's happening.

_(There's a view inside Zelda's castle.)_

I feel it.

(_Her remaining soldiers are standing around her. She has her sword in her hand.)_

There was a reason why he wasn't here. And it wasn't to look for me.

(_She stands with confidence at her throne.)_

"Remember that dream I told you about?" I asked Link.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Well it's coming true."

(_Black dust comes in filling the room.)_

"Link...run! We have to get back to Zelda's castle!"

"What...what's happening?!"

(_Zelda gulps, She want's to help her men, but the ones around her plead not to.)_

"I don't know. But I know it's something bad."

(_Black shadow beasts, bigger and more powerful than the last time they came,come stampeding into the room. Her men attack, but they once again are overpowered.)_

"But she said she can handle herself!"

(_She watches all her men get gripped up, something's different. This time they aren't killed.)_

"She's one girl! How much do you think she can do against a powerful king?!

(_She wants to attack, but she's too scared to move.)_

My mom could not even stop him!"

(_Zant steps towards her. Again they meet face to face.)_

"Well hello, Princess Zelda. A nice kingdom I'll be having today."


	13. Zelda's Sorrow

_I won't let him take my kingdom again._

"Get out of here Zant." She orders him.

"Is that how you treat royalty nowadays?" He said with a sly grin. "Such a shame."

"Leave my kingdom, peacefully, and you won't get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Zant laughed. "Don't try me Zelda. I _will_ kill each every last person in here, and in this kingdom. Do you really want to go through this again? I even went through the trouble of not killing your already injured men. I'm pretty sure they have families to go see. You know as a princess when it comes to you and your people, you must make the right decision. Even if it means giving up your life."

Zelda's eyes filled with tears. "I..I can't do this..not again." She lets down her sword again. "Link, Midna, Merida. I'm sorry. This is the only option I have."

"And trust me. This time, _no one _will be able to save you. Send her in the prison to rot!"

* * *

-_in the prison cell-_

"What kind of Princess am I? I can't even defend my own kingdom." She says while crying. "I should not have this title. It was either them or me. Being a princess is complicated, I do not want this title. I just want to be normal, I do not want this life. I cannot enduure all this pressure and suffering." She picks up her sword. "I want to get away from it all, Light and shadow cannot mix, but yet it keeps mixing, and I can't do anything to stop it. Everybody sees me as a great princess, but in reality, I'm not all that great. I do not want this princess life," She raises the sword above her. "and I will end it." She takes a deep breath.


	14. Meeting Zant

_Finally we made i-, oh no. We're too late. Everything is covered in twilight again._

"Come on Midna. the castle." He says bringing me out my thoughts.

"Wait Link," I stopped him, "I should have noticed this before, back in the Twilight Realm. Whyare you not affected by Twilight?"

"Zelda gave me a necklace that keeps me unaffected by Twilight. As long as I don't take it off, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

We started to walk but then was immediately stopped.

"Well well, long time no see daughter." It was him.

"Father." I said with resentment.

"Don't give me that look. I guess you found your mommy didn't you?"

"Yeah, you killed her!"

"That's right. I remember now, I did kill her.

"You...you MONSTER!"

"Where's Zelda?" Said Link in a serious tone.

"That poor girl? She's laying in my prison cell. _Dead. _She was mumbling something about not being a princess anymore."

Tears swelled up in his eyes. "You...you killed her?!"

"No you moron, she took her own life." He didn't sound the least bit of sympathetic.

"You're…..you're lying!" I yelled at him. Tears were in my eyes too.

"If you don't believe me. Take a trip down to hell and see for yourself!" He threw us down to the dungeons of hyrule castle.

"Link are you alright?"

"No." He said in a soft tone. He was staring at something.

"What's wrong?"

"Zelda….really..took her..own..life. There's her..her body. And that's...her sword.."

I looked to what he was staring at, there was Zelda's body, just as he said. He ran over to her corpse and held her close to him.

"Zelda why?" He asks her. The tears was just falling from his eyes onto her. "He..he made you do this!" He set her down and pulled out his sword. I never seen him in such a hurtful state. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Link no!" I ran up to him and tried to calm him down. "It could be just a trick he's playing on us!"

"Look at this! Look at her! This isn't a trick! She's really dead."

_You must do anything to protect your people and your kingdom. Even if it means protecting it with your own life. _Zelda's words echoed at the back of my mind. _This is not what I had in mind when you said this. _

"Come on Link, get up."

He was crying next to her body. "What?" He got up. "Where are we going?

"Getting out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving her!" He clutched her body to his heart.

"Link, what can you possibly do with her?! She's dead!" I tried to hold back the tears. "I feel your pain but you must _move on_!"

-sniffing and sobbing- "What? How could you say that?!"

It took me a moment to realize what I said.

_I sound exactly like her._


	15. Sacrifice

"I sound exactly like her." I said out loud to myself.

"Who?" Link asked."

"Zelda. When she told me to move on about my mom, those were her exact words."

"You're starting to realize your duties as a princess." A voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked Link.

"It wasn't me." He replied.

"It was me, the late Princess Zelda."

"Zelda!" Link screamed. "Did..did you do it? Take your own life?"

"Yes I did." She replied.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I just wanted a break, I was tired of everything. For a moment I felt free, relieved of each and every duty as a princess, every liability I had to follow. I can just.. be _me. _But even in death, I still can't do that. My soul is longing to do something, and I think I figured out what it is. Give me your hand Midna. The power to lose everything, and the power to gain everything, is what makes you a true princess. Though I never had the power to gain everything, I'd rather have you experience it than me."

I gave her my hand, and she started glowing. _What's happening? What...what is she doing?_ Then I started levitating and glowing Then I realized what she was doing.

_She's giving me the last of her power._

"Stop Zelda! Don't do this!" I yelled at her to try and make her stop. But all she did was look at me and _smile. _As her remaining power was leaving her and entering me she let go of my hand.

"May we meet again, in another life." Then she disappeared completely.

"Zelda…..don't go.." Link said through sniffs and sobs.

I was silently crying. my mother said those words to us as she was leaving. I can't believe we lost Zelda the same way, _vanishing in the distance_.

"Link let's go."

"Where are we going?" The corpse he was crying on disappeared too.

"Out of here. I cannot fight him in the current emotional state, Let's just go back to your place and save him for another day."

* * *

We were almost there when Link asked me a question.

"Midna are you okay?" he sounded so sympathetic.

I stopped walking "She smiled." I said. "Does that mean she was finally...happy?"

"I don't know." He said. "But I do know she helped you in all the ways she wanted to." He put his arm on my shoulder, and made a light smile at me.


	16. Making The Decision

I keep replaying the last moment we had with Zelda in my head.

"_The power to lose everything and the power to gain everything, is what makes you a true princess." _ But does it really? I guess I'll never know.

I've lost track of how much time I've been avoiding my father. A week? A month? I can't keep avoiding him. But I'm just not ready anymore. I have to get this world back to normal. Link is getting sicker and sicker by the day. It's the twilight, the air isn't god for him. The necklace Zelda gave him may have stopped him from changing, but it didn't protect him from all the effects of the twilight. I don't wanna lose him because I'm being a coward.

I sat on the foot of his bed, "Stop lying to me Link you're not alright."

"I am so, I'm fine." He smiled at me.

_I wish I could believe that smile._

"It's the twilight air, it's poisoning you. I can't hide from him anymore. I have to face him. That's the only way you'll be saved." I started to walk towards the door.

"Midna no, don't leave. Please, stay with me. Zelda's gone. And you're about to leave me, I don't want to be alone, not anymore."

"I'll go get some more springwater." I hurried out the door. My heart is racing. What do I do? I don't wanna stay here and lose him, and he doesn't want to lose me. He'll die if we don't do something. Zelda, if only I had your wisdom right now to help me. Maybe I wouldn't be so stressed right now.

_Make the right decision Midna, for your kingdom and your people._

Getting rid of my father is the best for both of them, Link however, is neither. He's not my people nor part of my kingdom, but I still _love _him. Even though he loves Zelda, who loved both of us. I had happy dreams of me and him together, but I know that'll never be. Shadow and light must never mix, I must abide by those rules, because clearly if they were to combine, one side will die. We're two sides of the same coin, but one cannot exist without the other. I got the springwater and went back inside.

_I have to tell him that I have to go._

I know he doesn't want me to leave, but I don't want him to die either.

"Midna, at least let me come with you." He said. It's like he read my thoughts.

"You can't I-"

"Please." He gave me a look I couldn't say no to.

"Fine, we'll teleport there."

"No. Can we walk there?"

"W-walk?" I asked.

"It'll give me some time to get myself together."

"Fine."

"Midna?"

"Yes?"

He hugged me, very tightly. "Thanks."


	17. Persuasion

Walking to Hyrule castle is taking longer than expected. A part of me wishes we didn't have to walk, another part of me does. Spending time like this together with him is nice. Too bad it couldn't be under different circumstances. As we walk Link's health declines.

"Midna let's stop." He said, out of breath.

"We've stopped three times today already! We can't afford to stop anymore!"

"I'm tired. I can't move anymore."

Everytime he says that I get scared. What breath will be his last before we get there?

"Link." I started crying, tears just started pouring out my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek.

"I know you're worried about me. That's why you're trying so hard to get there. Don't push yourself, we will get there."

"I-I-I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere. Now. lets take a rest."

* * *

Midna fell asleep in his lap, Link just smiled and watched her sleep.

"She's exhausted." He said to himself. "She's over exerting herself because of me. But why? Does she really care about me that much?" Eventually he started dozing off too. "And to think when we first met, she didn't care about me at all."

I'm not sure how long I slept. But I woke up to seeing someone I didn't want to see.

"Father. What do you wan-" He pinned me up in the air.

"Tell me princess, why do you covet this world so much? Is it because of him and that poor excuse of a princess? What was her name? Zelda?" He

"Don't EVER talk bad about Zelda! Or Link!" I said with so much anger.

"You're just like your mother. Loving a world she can't be apart of. Stupid child." He threw me down in the dirt. "Do you not see? This world is wasted on people like them! That's why we must take it over. But I'm not taking it only for me. I'm taking it for you and your mother too." He pulled me close to him. "All I ever wanted was for us to be happy. Together. Leave him Midna, forget Zelda." Then he whispered in my ear. "Take over the world with me. DO what's best for our people, you don't want to abandon them do you?" I wiggled free from his magical grasp and stood in front of him.

"What's best for our people?! How dare you say that! What you're doing is not good for our people at all! And I WILL destroy you!"

"Learn your place, Midna. YOU are the princess I am the King! With this great power no one can stop me!"

"I can stop you!"

"What makes you say that?"  
"Because you are not the true ruler of the Twili as you claim to be. I am!" I said.

"If you are, then come and stop me!" He disappeared afterwards.


	18. The Sages

_I will stop you Zant, just you wait._

"Midna what's wrong?"

"Oh you're awake..Nothing really just had a pep talk with my father."  
"He was here!? And you didn't wake me?!" He started getting worked up.

"Relax Link, it's nothing. The talk didn't last that long anyway."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." I told him.

"Then why are you crying?"

_What?_

I felt my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Midna…" He started.

"He just wants me to take over the world with him. But I refused. By me refusing he says I'm abandoning my people. But what I'm really trying to do is help them!"

Link came over to me and hugged me, and he whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, you are helping them."

"He said he was doing this for me and my mother. But he killed her so I don't understand."

"You know what I don't understand?" He asked me. "How he got his power."

_He's right. Where did my father get his power?_

"It's our fault he got that power, Twilight Princess. We're sorry."

"Who..who's that?" I looked up.

"Us, the 6 sages of Hyrule."

"The six sages?" I asked myself.

"Please forgive us for tainting your realm. We strongly wish we can make it up to you. But we cannot." Theys said.

"Wait, you guys said you were the six sages. Why are there only 5 of you?"

They sighed, "We hate to tell this story, but in your case. We must. Our sixth sage was killed by someone we sent to your world. And he is the reason why your realm and this realm too, is in danger."

"Why did you guys send him there?" I asked them.

"Because he was a criminal."A cold blooded criminal and thief. His punishment for crimes was execution. We chained him up and drove a sacred sword through his heart. But little did we know, he was somehow blessed with the power of the gods. He broke free and destroyed one of our sages in the process. He took the sword we put in him and threatened to kill us all with it, he was relentless. Since we couldn't utterly destroy him, we opened the portal to the Twilight Realm, and sent him there. We thought that would get rid of him, but clearly we were wrong. All he did was reincarnate his power into someone else. "

"Zant, that's why he's so powerful." Link said. "That's why he was able to overcome and kill Midna's mother! Midna are you hearing this? Midna."

I was infuriated. "You….you IDIOTS!" I yelled at them. "You're the reason why my kingdom is in turmoil! The Twilight Realm is not a prison dump!" The images of Zelda and my mother flashed in my head.

_Zelda, my mother._

"They would all be alive now if it wasn't for you fools! You've caused unnecessary deaths!" My blood was boiling, I was so angry. I was getting ready for something, to attack but Link stopped me.

"Midna! Midna! Calm down, take it easy!" He ran to me and held me back.

"This world and mine is about to go DOWN because of you 6! Do you have any idea of what you done?! All the grief and sadness you caused us!? _ME _especially!?"

The sages were so scared, they didn't know what to do. "We're sorry Midna."

"NO! Sorry won't help anything! Sorry won't bing Zelda back! Sorry won't bring my mother back! Sorry won't return this world to normal! You know who has to do it? ME! I have to fix up your mistakes! You expect me to forgive you?! I NEVER WILL!"

Link put me down, and I just kneeled down looking at the ground, I was so hurt and angry, I didn't know what to do except cry. It was the only way to release everything I felt.

"Everything is laid on me, because of you! I see now why Zelda chose to end her life."


	19. Puzzle Pieces

"Princess Zelda killed herself?" The sages asked.

"She did." Link said sadly, he hung his head down, like he was in shame.

"Why?"

"She couldn't handle the duties and pressure of being a princess anymore."

"That's quite unfortunate." They said. They didn't even sound the least of the bit sad.

"'That's quite unfortunate.' That's all you can say?! She is a princess! YOUR princess! At least try to be sympathetic!" I yelled at them.

"For her to be the bearer of the triforce of wisdom. That wasn't very wise."

"SHUT UP! All of you! You have no room to talk about being wise! Because of you the whole world is going to be in chaos if I don't fix it!"

"Princess Midna, we're sorry."

"Sorry won't help _ANYTHING!_ So stop apologizing! Let's go Link we're leaving!" I pulled his arm and started to walk away from those idiot sages.

"Do you know why Zant wanted that power? It was because he didn't have powers of his own."

I stopped in my tracks. "What? Of course he did, he is part of the Twili."

"True however he is one of the many descendants of the Twili who are born without power."

"There are people in our world born without power? How come I never knew this, how come I am born with power and he isn't?" I was so confused.

"Because you inherit the powers from your mother."

"But Merida herself said that Midna was born between a mix of Zant's and her powers." Link chimed in.

"She was born between false power and real power. Her heart, mind and body has to choose the real one." They responded.

"If my father didn't have powers. My mother should have known, right?" No, if she did, then she would have told me.

_She didn't know._

"But this doesn't explain why he wants to rule over both kingdoms." I told them.

"Greed perhaps?" They suggested.

"No, no it doesn't make any sense." All these pieces of the puzzle are coming at me, and I can't put them together. "Come on Link, we must leave, now."

After some hours we reached the mirror.

"Are you ready for this Link?" I asked him. "After we go through the mirror, it will be the castle up ahead. And I will have to face him."

"I will support you all the way." He responded. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Midna, wait." He stopped me. "You're glowing!"

I started blushing. "Glowing, oh-um-"

"No Midna, not your smile, I meant you're actually glowing!"

I looked at my hands then myself. "Huh?"

_I am glowing. _

It looked like the same light Zelda gave to me that day in the dungeon.

_Could it be her, trying to return? _

The light left my body, and formed a body right in front of me.

_It is her._

She opened her eyes.

"Good Evening Princess." she said.

I wanted to hug her and cry right then and there. "Z-Zelda?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I will support you all the way too."


	20. Facing Zant

"P-princess?" Link said in disbelief.

"H-how?" I asked. I couldn't believe my eyes either.

"But I thought-" He started.

"Please, don't call me that." She sounded so hurt. "I am still not worthy of that title."

Link went up to her and held her hands and face. "It really is you." He embraced her. "I thought I lost you. I was in so much pain because you were gone."

And that's when I realized, no matter how much I love Link. I could never come in between the unbreakable bond of those two. He would never be mine, and it puts a huge hole in my heart that he can't. Seeing those two together, their _love. _I will _never _have that.

"I really was gone, but only for a moment." She told us.

"I'm so confused. I know that was your body I saw laying in the dungeon. But yet here you are."

"My dear Twilight Princess." She sounded so gentle. "I am the bearer of the triforce of wisdom." She showed me the mark on the back of her hand.

_The same mark Link has on his hand, but the opposite triangle shines brighter. _

"Yeah so?"

"Each bearer of the triforce has a unique power. I am able to separate my spirit from my body. Link is able to transform into a wolf when put into Twilight."

"And Ganondorf has strength and able to reincarnate his power into others." Link added in.

"But that doesn't explain why you committed suicide." I told her.

"I ended my life because I really was tired of it all, but I also wanted to come back again when the time is right. That's why I put my spirit into your body. Because, you have the strength to keep going, and not be a coward like me."

"You came back….to help me?" I was shocked. I'm much more of a coward than she is.

"I know we can't fight him, but I didn't want you to go do this alone. Everyone needs support, some kind of motivation. And we are here strictly for that purpose." She said.

"Zelda, Link…." I couldn't hold back my tears, "Thank you. Now let's go." We all held hands, and we went through the portal, and went into the castle.

"Well well, you're back , Princess Midna. Come here to join me? Or come here to face your doom?"


	21. Putting the Pieces Together

"You know why I came here. And it wasn't to join you."

"How unfortunate, I guess my only option is to kill you, and your friends. I refuse to have a treasonous traitor in my kingdom."

"What?" Link whispered.

"This kingdom is MINE! And I'm taking it back" I told him.

"How dare you defy your king! Your father!"

"You are no King! And you're everything less of a father!" Zelda yelled at him.

"Princess Zelda." He turned towards her. "Shut your mouth."

He raised his arm, a force came out from his arm and sent Zelda flying across the throne room.

"Zelda!" Link screamed.

"This is a father-daughter conversation! You have no right to speak!" He told him.

"Link, go help her." I told him. I know how badly he wanted to run to her side. "I got him."

"Oh and what can you possibly do?" He said as he walked up to me. Then he slapped me, twice.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. A strange power grew within me. And then we started to battle.

"You're just a child! You cannot defeat me!" He yelled at me.

We only fought for a couple minutes, it seemed like hours. He was tired, and so was I.

"You put up a good fight daughter, but you are not better than me."

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda asked grief stricken. "Why do you want to take over my kingdom?!"

"It was for her." Zant mumbled. "It was all for her. And she disappeared."

"'Her?' Who is her?" I asked him.

"Merida." He answered.

"What?" Zelda and Link stayed at the same time.

"She didn't disappear. YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed at him.

"She loved the light, and I just wanted to bring more to her, but I couldn't." I saw a tear fall from his eye. "I had no powers. I was one of the unfortunate souls born without them, and I kept it a secret from her, all this time."

"Something's wrong." Link said. "His mood changed completely. He's possessed."

"He seems perfectly sane to me." I said.

Then out of nowhere, he just started cowering in fear.

"Link's right, something else is controlling him." Zelda said.

"Ganondorf's power." I said. "Maybe it's too strong for him."

"All I wanted was to please her." Zant said again.

"Zant?" Zelda called him. She started walking up to him.

"I was desperate for help. So _He_ came to me. He told me to accept his power. And I could do anything I wanted." He said.

I sensed something changed. "Zelda get away from him!"

"But who needs family, when you have all the power in the world! Ripping you from your mother was a BIG mistake. Because all you did was trade on me, just like she did."

The puzzle pieces, I started putting them together. He wanted power so he could make my mother happy. But all that power took over his mind, and he lost sight of what he really wanted.

"Nobody traded on you, you traded on your own people Zant. You left your people and kingdom behind. Chasing after something you can't even keep. You've thrown it all away for a fake power." I said.

"Stupid girl, you're just like your mother. Worthless and a nuisance. I should have left you in the womb to die along with her!" He told me. I felt my anger rising.. "You're always talking about me doing something wrong, but you know what you did wrong? You brought them here!" It was like a trigger, that last sentence made me explode and I unleashed my _full_ power on him. Everything I had, _I felt_, I just took it out on him.

"SHUT….UP!" My hair which is the source of my power in this form stabbed him. His body squirmed but I kept going at it until he exploded. When my anger dissipated, everything seemed like a blur now.

_What did I just do?_

"Oh my gosh did I just...just...kill him? I can't believe I did it. I killed my father. My anger took control of me and I didn't even realize it. I never used that much power in my life. My hands, my body. Something feels weird." A flash happened, and then I transformed. "Did..I just...transform?"

"AHHHH!" That scream snapped me back to reality, and then I saw it.


	22. Losing Love

And then I saw it, Zelda unconscious across the room. And Link, with a huge wound going through his stomach area. His life was spilling out of him, surrounding him on the floor. I started crying hysterically.

"*cough* Why are you crying?" He asked me. " I'm *cough* fine."

"Stop lying to me, no you're not!" I kneeled beside him, picked him up and laid him on my lap.

_I don't even have powers to heal him._

"Link I'm so sorry. If I knew this was going to happen, I would've never brought you."

"I….told you...I will….support..you...all the way….right?"

"But I didn't want it to end this way!" I couldn't control myself, I was losing the only guy I ever loved. Right in my arms. "I should try to wake Zelda."

"No...don't….leave….me...It's….it's...cold.."

"Link…" I brushed his hair away from his face. "Please don't leave me alone! Don't leave Zelda!"

"I'm sorry….I wish….I...could...stop...this...but I can't…."

"We both need you. _I _need you! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far! I wouldn't have been able to end my father's life."

"But you...did..So..now...you don't...need me...anymore...You….have...your..throne back..And..you..found...your mother…" He was trying so hard to talk. "Now...it's time...to go...live your life...As...a..princess…"

I didn't know what to say or do. Anything I say would not make any of us feel better anyway. He was dying, and we both knew it. But yet somehow, I wanted to tell myself the lie that he was ok and everything was going to be alright.

"Are you going to come back?" I asked him. I was hoping he would.

"No...I..don't..have that...power….like...Zelda.." As he said that a tear went down his face.

"Link, why are you crying?"

"Because..this is...it...for me..I can't spend...the rest...of...my life…" He looked at Zelda "With...the one...I...love… Goodbye….Zelda.." Then he looked at me. "Goodbye….princess...you were..a...great...friend…" He took a deep breath, and he was gone.

"Link?" I held his face closer to mine. "Link no!" I screamed at him, trying to wake him up. Zelda had woken up. "Zelda, please, fix him!" I clutched him so close to me. "Zant hit him when I attacked him, and now he's dying!"

"Midna, I don't have healing powers." I saw her holding back her tears.

_This is not how it was supposed to end._

I did not think this would happen at all.

"Link come back, please." I whispered to him. "Come back….please…I don't want you to go." The memories of us at the fishing hole came to me. "You showed me what happiness was."The image came of him hugging me came back into my mind. "You cheered me up when I was sad. You're no longer here, but I've always wanted to tell you..that I...I love you…"


	23. Leaving

It was a day after his service, and two days after his death. I was so hysterical, but Zelda. She keeps holding it in. I know she's hurt. She keeps clutching that amulet she gave Link close to her heart.

"Zelda? It's okay to cry." After I said that she just lost it.

"I'm trying so hard to be strong. But I've lost everything in my strength to be. We made a promise, to not cry if one of us died. We had to be strong. And I'm slowly breaking that promise."

"Well Zelda, that promise was already broken. Because when he thought you died, he cried."

"W-what?" She sounded surprised.

"He didn't even try to hold it in. He loved you, very much."

"I understand you loved him too?"

"I do," I admitted. "and I always will. But he belongs to you."

"Wow Midna, I wish you told me."

"I can't ask you to stop your love for him just because I do. And like you always said Zelda, light and shadow can't mix. I think my time here is done. I've been here long enough. It's time to go home, and go restore my kingdom to it's peaceful ways. I am going back to the mirror. I will leave at dawn. If you wish to bid me farewell, you have until then to do so."

"M-Midna wait!" She yelled for me, but I left before I can hear her say anything else.


	24. Farewell (Final Chapter)

It was almost dawn, I guess Zelda wasn't coming.

_Am I ready to leave? _

_(Zant's words:) You're just like her. Wanting to be part of a world you can't be in._

I can't live here. It's just not right. My mind is telling me to leave, but my heart wants to stay.

"Midna! Midna! Midna wait!"

I turned around. "Zelda?" A feeling of relief went through me. "You came."

"Of course, life is short. Who knows when we'll see eachother again. I also wanted to give you my blessing. Princess to princess."

"Thanks Zelda. I- I think I finally understand."

"Understand what?" She asked.

"The power to lose everything and the power to gain everything. I've experienced it when Link was dying in my arms. When you told me you couldn't save him. I felt like I was losing everything. At that moment nothing mattered to me. I was at my lowest point and I didn't know what to do. And then I realized, there was nothing I could do, but move forward."

"Is this what a princess must go through? All this suffering and heartbreak?" She asked.

"She must." I responded. "So her people don't experience the same pain. Zelda, you may not think you are. But you are worthy of the title princess. You have been at your lowest point too and didn't realize it. That's why you gave me your power. So you can move forward and start again. It's time for me to go." I walked towards the mirror. "But just one thing, before I leave. Thank you, and Link." I let loose a tear. "For being with me all the way to the end." I pushed the tear forwards, towards the mirror. "My mother was right when she said I'll be in good hand with you guys. I'll have you two in my heart." The tear went inside the mirror and cracked the mirror, I ran up the portal steps.

"*Gasp* Midna what are you doing?!" Zelda yelled. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Making sure history doesn't repeat itself." As I floated and began to go back into the portal, back to my own world, never again to see this world or my _friend_ again, I said my last words: "Farewell, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Kingdom."

As she went through the portal the mirror shattered and Zelda said her final words, with a tear going down her face.

"Farewell, Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm."

_The end_


End file.
